Rescuing Adam
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: Ever since Dr. Reid met Adam Jackson, Spencer vowed to find a way to give Adam his life back. Set after episode 20, "Conflicted"


**A/n: **I own nothing, all known characters belongs to CBS.

**Summary: **Ever since Dr. Reid met Adam Jackson, Spencer vowed to find a way to give Adam his life back. Set after episode 20, "Conflicted"

Dr. Reid's POV

It's been a couple of years now since the first time that I met Adam Jackson and not a lot has changed since our first meeting

~flashback~

It was spring break and my team; Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner, SSA Derek Morgan, SSA David Rossi, SSA Jennifer Jareau, SSA Emily Prentiss and myself, was called in by the local police of South Padre Island, Texas to help them find the UnSub who was killing college guys. Along with our technical analyst Penelope Garcia; who stayed behind in the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico, Virginia; we combed through all the evidence and came up with a profile. In the beginning, based on the evidence at the time we determined that it was two people that were committing the crimes; a dominant one and a submissive one.

But as more evidence came to us we realized that we were dealing with one person who has dissociative identity disorder, and that person was Adam Jackson who worked and lived at the Hudson Street Hotel where two of the three murders took place. Adam was abused as a child by his stepfather after his mother died from the abuse she sustained at the hands of her second husband. It wasn't until the abuse started on Adam that he created his alter Amanda to protect himself.

Adam didn't know what was going on, just that he got excruciating headaches and didn't know what was causing them; he took drugs thinking that they would help. When we got to Adam's stepfather's house Amanda was trying to kill him for the hell that Adam was put through as a child. I was able to talk Amanda out of adding another murder to her name, Amanda let Adam's stepfather go and then I had to talk Amanda out of killing herself which would have killed Adam in the process. After I did that Amanda took over Adam fully.

Amanda was put into a mental hospital.

~end flashback~

I go once every two weeks to the mental hospital to work on getting Adam back. The team doesn't understand why I keep going but I feel that I owe it to Adam because I was kidnapped by Tobias Hankel; who also had dissociative identity disorder, for Tobias his alter was his father. I was able to escape Tobias but that only happened because the team killed him.

I was sitting in my favorite chair in my apartment; after getting back from a case, going over my notes regarding Adam. I was still trying to figure out what would make Amanda give Adam his life back. We were trying medications but it didn't look promising. The next day I got up and made my way to the hospital to see Adam, I was greeted by the other doctors as always and led to a private sitting room where we wouldn't be bothered. The camcorder was set up already waiting to record today's visit by my chair where I took a seat. I didn't have to wait long for Amanda to show up

"Back again Dr. Reid?" Amanda drawled as she walked into the room.

"Yes and I'll keep coming back until Adam has his life back," I replied.

Amanda made her way over to the couch and sat down pulling out a cigarette from the case that one of the nurses gave 'her' to smoke.

"I can see that. It's been what two years since we first met?" she asked after exhaling a puff of smoke.

"Yes it has," I replied with a nod.

"And yet you still won't give up. Why is that?" 'She' asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've told you before, its Adam's life and he deserves to live it." I said truthfully.

"Well, what are we doin' this time?"

"We are going to talk and see what else we can find out," I said while turning on the camcorder.

"Haven't we talked enough about my past?" she asked with an eye roll.

"There are still things I want to know."

"Fine! Let's get this over with."

We talked for a good two hours. I was trying to get Amanda to let me talk to Adam but Amanda was not ready for that to happen, Amanda still didn't trust me; I left promising that I would be back in two weeks like always.

Two months later

During the last two months we had started to make some progress, Amanda was letting me talk to Adam but not for long periods of time. I was currently in Cheyenne, Wyoming with the team and newest agent; Ashley Seaver, who came in to help us after Emily's death. We were working on a case, and I was hoping that we could get it solved soon so that I could go and see Amanda. I've never once missed an appointment and I didn't want to start now because Amanda was starting to trust me.

Today I'm supposed to be visiting with Amanda but I'm still here in Cheyenne trying to wrap this case up. I know that Amanda won't be happy that I broke my promise but what can I do? The team needs me here and I can't leave them to go there, I'd get into a whole lot of trouble.

I placed a call to one of the other doctors that was working with Amanda and told her that I wouldn't be able to make it. She, like me, was worried about what Amanda's reaction was going, be but she understood that there was nothing that I could do.

One week later

I was on my way to see Amanda; we finally got the case solved in Cheyenne. I was unsure of what was going to happen today, I knew that Amanda was not going to be very happy with me. I made my way to the usual room to find Amanda already waiting in there for me.

"Hello, Amanda," I said with a smile.

"Dr. Reid," she replied without looking at me.

"How have you been?"

"Why do you care how I've been?" she asked while looking daggers at me.

"Because I'm your friend."

"No you're not. You're just tryin' to get me to release Adam," she growled.

"I am your friend, as well as trying to get Adam back."

"Friends don't make promises and then not fulfill them."

"Amanda, I'm sorry about that, there was nothing that I could have done. I was working on a case and we were having trouble closing it," I said, running my hand through my hair.

"What are you doin' here now?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know that I missed our meeting last week, so I'm making it up now to you," I said, taking a seat in the chair facing Amanda.

"What makes you think that I care if you make it up now or not?" she asked while stubbing out her cigarette.

"Because of the way that you are reacting to me not being here when I was supposed to be."

"Oh and how am I actin'?"

"You care when I'm not here. I guess I've become you're confident you can tell me things about what you are going through and what Adam went through that you can't tell the others."

"I don't care," she said, turning her head away from me.

"Yes you do."

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it? What is it about me that makes you feel you can tell me things that you can't tell the others?"

"I… well Adam… I mean…" Amanda took a deep breath and continued, "It's just that I feel and I know that Adam felt the same thing, we can trust you. You're not like the others, you understand what it's like to go through this."

"You're right, I do know and that is why I want to try and help. Not only Adam but you as well Amanda."

"Oh and how are you goin' to help me?"

"Well, when Adam gets his life back you won't be in constant fear trying to protect him."

"It's all I've ever done."

"Well, wouldn't it be nice to figure out how to help the both of you?"

"I suppose."

After we got over that, we went back to work figuring out what Amanda's greatest trigger is, the one thing that always brought out her most protective instincts over Adam. It always came back to his stepfather. Amanda also realized that even if I couldn't make it every two weeks like I've been doing until this point I would still come and visit when I was able to.

Five months later

The past five months have gone better than before; there were only a couple of other times where I wasn't able to make it when I was supposed to be there, but Amanda understood now so we didn't have the same problem as that first time. I was sitting at my desk in the BAU office going over my account of the most recent case that we had just finished working on when I got a phone call.

"This is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid. How can I help you?" I asked into the receiver.

"Dr. Reid, this is John Turner. I work in the coroner's office here in Corpus Christi, Texas and I have some information for you."

"What kind of information?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, even though I knew Mr. Turner couldn't see it.

"Well, Dr. Reid, Mark Harrison is dead. I did the autopsy on him myself; there was a note in his file that said you were to be contacted."

"How did Mr. Harrison die?"

"Natural causes."

"Can you send a copy of your report?"

"Yes. I'll fax it over to you right now."

"Great! Thank you for calling and letting me know."

"Your welcome Dr. Reid. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

As soon as I got the fax from the coroner's office, I read it over and then, even though I was tired and wasn't supposed to see Amanda yet, I made my way over to the hospital. When I got there I showed the report to the other doctors and they, like me, thought that report will be the thing that let Adam have his life back. I had one of the nurses go and get Amanda while I went to the sitting room and waited for Amanda to come in.

"Dr. Reid, it's a little late for a visit," Amanda drawled as she walked in.

"Well I have some news and I thought I would share it with you now rather than later," I explained.

Amanda went over to the couch, sat down and said, "Oh, what news?"

I held up the report. "I have just received this from the coroner's office in Corpus Christi," I replied.

"What's that?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A coroner's report indicating that Mark Harrison has died."

"Are you sure?" Adam asked in a scared childlike voice asked.

"Hello, Adam. Yes, I am sure your stepfather is dead. Would you like to read the report?"

"Please," he answered with a nod.

I handed the report over to Adam so that he could read it; I was studying his face and when he got to the part that he died of natural causes, I could see the anger flash in his eyes, I guess it would have made him happier if Mark Harrison had a painful death and not an easy one. A few minutes more passed and then Adam spoke again, "Is this real?"

"Yes. I wouldn't fake something like this."

"So you mean... he is really dead?"

"Yes," I said with a nod and smile.

"Well Dr. Reid, you have finally found somethin' that would make me give Adam his life back," Amanda said after a few minutes.

"I guess, you will be going then Amanda."

"Yes. But Adam knows that I'm never far. Now that the person that I've been protectin' him from is dead, I don't have so much to worry about."

"Thank you Amanda, for giving Adam his life back." I said with a smile.

"Goodbye, Dr. Reid."

"Goodbye, Amanda."

I just sat there and waited to see what Adam's reaction was going to be.

"Dr. Reid, what happened?"

"Well Adam, as soon as I gave you the report saying that your stepfather was dead, Amanda realized that the main trouble was gone, so she gave you your life back."

"How?"

"Well, in certain cases we are able to get the alters to reconnect because of something happening. In this case, Amanda feels that it safe for you to live your life again."

"So will Amanda ever come out again?" he asked with a bit of hope leaking into his voice.

"It's hard to say. I hope not, now that your main stressor is gone."

"Will I have a normal life now?"

"As of right now that is hard to say, but we will keep watch over you and see what happens."

"Will I ever get out of here?" he sounded so sad while asking that.

"Again that is something that I don't know as of right now."

"So is this the last time that I will see you?"

"I'll keep coming back if you want me to."

"I would like that. You understand me better than the others." he replied with a small smile.

"Then I'll keep coming," I returned his smile.

"Every two weeks like before?"

"Is that is what you want?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, that is what I want."

"Alright then Adam, we will keep it for a visit every two weeks provided that I'm not working on a case. I'll let you go and get some sleep. I bet that you are tired after all of this."

"I am, yeah."

"I'll see you next time."

"Goodbye, Dr. Reid. Thank you for all of your help."

"Goodbye, Adam. I'm just glad that I was able to help you."

With that Adam went back to his room and I left to go home, I needed a shower and sleep. I was glad that I was able to give Adam his life back now to work to make sure that Amanda doesn't make a comeback.

**A/n: **So thoughts? Good or bad. How I described Amanda giving Adam his life back, I don't know if that is something that can actually happen as I'm not a doctor and I've never studied split personalities, so it was just a guess. Hope y'all enjoyed this, *waves* until next time.


End file.
